prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
September 3, 2019 Smackdown results
The September 3, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand which took place on September 3, 2019 at the Norfolk Scope in Norfolk, Virginia. Summary Bayley is still all smiles. Despite her shocking turn of face last night on Raw when she decimated Raw Women’s Champion Becky Lynch with a chair in a show of solidarity with Sasha Banks, the SmackDown Women’s Champion arrived on the blue brand puzzled by the WWE Universe’s reaction. Bayley stressed that, despite her shocking actions, she was still the same person: The type of human being who would stand by her best friend’s side, no matter what. She wants to be a SmackDown Women’s Champion that the WWE Universe could be proud of, and she vowed to defeat “the most selfish person on the roster” at WWE Clash of Champions — Charlotte Flair. That was all The Queen needed to hear, as she cut off the champion and let her know that Bayley best savor the SmackDown Women’s Title now, because it wouldn’t be hers after Clash of Champions. However, Banks then arrived, and Charlotte Flair took it upon herself to make the first move when she decked Bayley. The Boss darted into the ring to scrap with Flair until Bayley broke it up with several savage chair strikes to the back of The Queen. With Charlotte down, Bayley handed the chair to Sasha, who brutalized Flair with several more swings before tossing it back to Bayley to cap off the attack. Banks and Bayley exited with the satisfaction of a job well done… and a path of destruction in their wake. With a spot in the semifinals on the line, Ali squared off against Elias in the King of the Ring Quarterfinals. Both Superstars came out of the gates with their best stuff, as Ali used his blinding speed and took to the skies. Elias attempted to counter by overpowering Ali, absolutely decimating his opponent on the outside. Ali targeted Elias’ arm, even locking in a crossface, but the crooning Superstar withstood an unbelievable superkick counter from Ali and avoided a 450 Splash before immediately connecting with Drift Away to punch his ticket to the semifinals. After butting heads with Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross earlier in the day during a championship photoshoot, Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville set out to put themselves in title contention by knocking off the WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions. Fire & Desire attempted to wear down The Goddess & Cross, but Bliss seemed to have Deville right where she wanted her, downed for Twisted Bliss. A scuffle between Mandy and Cross on the outside caught Alexa’s attention for a brief moment, however, giving Sonya enough time to get her knees up to counter Twisted Bliss. Fire & Desire followed up with a devastating tandem maneuver for the major victory over the titleholders. Randy Orton first reminded everyone the destruction that he has laid upon The New Day over recent weeks and then called Kofi Kingston out to scrap tonight… only for Kofi to arrive… while getting pummeled by The Revival. With Big E & wXavier Woods both recuperating from the damage they suffered at the hands of Orton & The Revival, Dash Wilder, Scott Dawson and The Viper laid waste to the WWE Champion. With Kingston borderline defenseless, Orton repeatedly called him stupid while putting the boots to him. Kingston tried to fend off his attackers as best he could, but after doling out one last flurry of punches, Kofi fell to the Super RKO, as Randy took firm control less than two weeks from their collision at WWE Clash of Champions. The King of the Ring Quarterfinals concluded with a major showdown between two emerging tourney favorites – Chad Gable and Andrade. After Zelina Vega boldly declared Andrade the next King of the Ring right in Gable’s face prior to the match, the action was absolutely electric from the opening bell as these two surging Superstars collided for the first time ever. Andrade seemingly had Gable reeling, but Gable persevered in the critical moments, somehow shaking off the stiffest of elbows from Andrade and Vega’s interference to pull off the most impressive rollup you will ever see for an unreal victory to earn his spot in the semifinals. Still with as much zest as ever for a fight, Aleister Black squared off against Shelton Benjamin on SmackDown LIVE after declaring that he was tired of waiting for someone to knock on his door and fight. Benjamin attempted to use his experience to slow down The Dutch Destroyer, but Black caught fire early and never let up, stringing together an unbelievable attack en route to connecting with a pinpoint Black Mass for the victory. Clearly looking to send a statement to his WWE Clash of Champions opponent The Miz, Intercontinental Champion Shinsuke Nakamura made an example out of a local competitor on SmackDown LIVE … and Sami Zayn talked. THE. WHOLE. DANG. TIME. Nakamura, of course, made quick work of the local competitor, finishing him off with a brutal Kinshasa. However, another titleholder came into the mix when 24/7 Champion Bo Dallas (who had captured the title earlier in the evening by pinning Drake Maverick in the boiler room) darted to the ring to get away from the mob chasing him, but he was caught and defeated by the man he had defeated, Maverick. Maverick’s reign was also short-lived, as R-Truth inexplicably popped out from the King of the Ring throne to sneak up behind Drake and roll him up for three to regain the 24/7 Championship in incredibly royal fashion. Daniel Bryan still wanted his apology from Roman Reigns. What he wond up with was quite different. Bryan, insisting that he was not a liar, demanded that The Big Dog apologize for spearing him last week and for accusing him of lying. Reigns arrived, but before he could reply, his attacker Erick Rowan blindsided him and began a vicious assault. Bryan seemingly attempted to stop Rowan’s attack, but Erick shoved Bryan down and continued the beating. Once Reigns was firmly down, Rowan grabbed a microphone, begged Bryan to come into the ring and slap him, reveled in what he has done to Reigns and admitted to being his attacker. Rowan would then look to continue his attack on his WWE Clash of Champions opponent, looking to crash Roman through the announcer’s desk. However, Bryan would attempt to intervene and stop Erick, proceeding to slap him in the face. This would then lead Rowan to smashing Bryan through the table, letting Bryan, and seemingly the entire WWE Universe, know that he was nobody’s puppet. Results ; ; *Elias defeated Ali in a King of the Ring 2019 Quarterfinal Match (11:30) *Fire & Desire (Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville) defeated Nikki Cross & Alexa Bliss (7:30) *Chad Gable defeated Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega) in a King of the Ring 2019 Quarterfinal Match (7:55) *Aleister Black defeated Shelton Benjamin (1:55) *Bo Dallas defeated Drake Maverick © to win the WWE 24-7 Championship *Shinsuke Nakamura (w/ Sami Zayn) defeated Andrew Morton (1:15) *Drake Maverick defeated Bo Dallas © to win the WWE 24-7 Championship *R-Truth defeated Drake Maverick © to win the WWE 24-7 Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Bayley and Sasha Banks brutally attacked Charlotte Flair September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.1.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.2.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.3.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.4.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.5.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.6.jpg Elias v Ali September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.7.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.8.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.9.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.10.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.11.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.12.jpg Fire & Desire v Nikki Cross & Alexa Bliss September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.13.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.14.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.15.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.16.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.17.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.18.jpg Randy Orton and The Revival laid waste to Kofi Kingston September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.19.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.20.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.21.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.22.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.23.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.24.jpg Chad Gable v Andrade September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.25.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.26.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.27.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.28.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.29.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.30.jpg Aleister Black v Shelton Benjamin September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.31.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.32.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.33.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.34.jpg Bo Dallas v Drake Maverick September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.37.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.38.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.39.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.40.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.41.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.42.jpg Shinsuke Nakamura v Andrew Morton September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.43.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.44.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.45.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.46.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.47.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.48.jpg Erick Rowan decimated both Roman Reigns and Daniel Bryan September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.49.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.50.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.51.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.52.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.53.jpg September 3, 2019 Smackdown results.54.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1046 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1046 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1046 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results